


the balance incarnate

by BD1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fingerfucking, Force Bond (Star Wars), Foreplay, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV First Person, Possessive Kylo Ren, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, The Resistance is Not Nice (Star Wars), Top Kylo Ren, Training, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BD1/pseuds/BD1
Summary: kylo ren takes you in to train you as a force wielder. but what happens when the light and dark in you both clash? can you heal ben solo?
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You





	the balance incarnate

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first kylo fic and i'm super excited to write it? a few important things:  
> -there will be plenty of smut, but not right away. it's a slow burn, so not all tags will apply right away  
> -i'm in college classes and am pretty swamped most of the time! i'm also alternating between this and a mando fic (scrappy little nobody) so some updates may be slow! please be patient with me :)  
> -let me know what you think/want in the comments! i'm always open to suggestions

Sitting on your large windowsill, you gaze out at the view beyond the glass. The ever-lit buildings of Coruscant shined below you, the neverending hum of airspeeder traffic buzzing around your building. You lived in a tiny apartment in one of the thousands of skyscrapers on the city planet. It was around 2 am, but you didn’t feel like sleeping. If you lived somewhere less populated, you would be gazing up at the sky right now, counting each star in the system. Unfortunately, the heavily populated planet never slept, filling the night sky with light pollution.

As crowded and deafening as the planet could be, one thing had always drawn you to it; the energy. The air was electric, filled with life. A restless, everflowing  _ force  _ was always humming around you, flowing through streets and twisting between buildings. You could feel the vitality of the planet; the people, the joy, the chaos. There was never a dull moment here.

Pulling yourself away from the window, you looked over your small living space. It was incredibly cramped; just a dinky little stove, a mini-fridge, and a rusted sink served as a kitchen in the corner. One wall over, a tiny refresher with a metal toilet and a leaky shower. Across the room was your creaky bed, the window, and a flickering holoscreen. This was what you could afford on such a densely populated planet, rooms always in high demand. You worked odd jobs, never quite settling down, doing tasks around the city. 

Although you liked Coruscant, you envied the smugglers and scavengers who zipped around the galaxy. You even envied the Resistance fighters, tirelessly working towards their cause, longing to be completely independent. At the same time, you envied those in the First Order, establishing control in the galaxy. You knew the First Order was a controversial topic in many places, but many ignored how problematic the Resistance was as well. Both killed the innocent, destroyed the sacred, and marred the galaxy’s long history. There was no good or bad side. Just two clashing sets of ideals and values. More than anything, you just wanted to be a part of something bigger than yourself. To be part of history. You felt the call of adventure echoing down from the sky, the energy seeping through the ground. There was so much more than the current war. You weren’t sure if you believed in the whole “Jedi vs Sith” thing, but you felt the whispers of something all-encompassing reverberating around the galaxy. Something ancient, but alive. If you really focused, you felt the possibility of tapping into that energy. You would reach out, the tips of your being grazing it before falling back into the present.

You moved to lay down in your bed, curling up in your heavy comforter. Listening to the hum of the city, you started to drift off. Just as you were about to slip into sleep, you felt something  _ shift.  _ What it was, you had no idea. You just knew something was off. You sat up in your bed, glancing at the pocket knife on your bedside table. The hairs on the back of your neck pricked up as you heard heavy footsteps stomping down your hall.  _ I’m sure it’s just someone coming home late,  _ you tried to reassure yourself. You snatched the knife up when you heard the footsteps getting closer and closer. It sounded like multiple people, and the thudding footsteps were now coupled with the subtle  _ click, click, click  _ of some sort of...armor? A wave of panic hit you when they stopped at your door. You drew in a deep breath as a heavy knock hit your door, followed by a modulated voice saying your name. A stormtrooper’s voice.  _ Shit.  _ Even though you didn’t hate the First Order as much as most people seemed to, you knew that stormtroopers often meant trouble. And that was the last thing you wanted.

With shaking hands, you slowly got up and walked towards the voice. “Yes, that’s me,” you said as you peered through the peephole. Surely enough, two stormtroopers stood in your hallway. “Can I help you?” you timidly asked, your voice coming out weaker than you intended. 

“Open the door ma’am, there’s someone you need to speak to,” they responded. Confusion swirled around your head.  _ Who would possibly need to speak to me at this hour? With stormtroopers, nonetheless?  _ You took another shaky breath as you unlocked the door and let it swing open. A moment of silence passed, the air still. Then, a deeper, but also modulated voice boomed through the corridor. 

“Stay out here.”

“Yes sir,” the troopers affirmed. You took a step back as a hulking mass of black filled your doorway, blocking out the light from the hallway. They stepped further into the room, and a sliver of light illuminated them. You instantly recognized the masked being; Kylo Ren. You felt the energy shift even stronger, a thrumming darkness filling the room. He towered over your, dark layers of cloth cascading down his massive figure. You noticed the scratches and scuffs on his mask. He was downright terrifying. 

“Supreme Leader,” you squeaked with a small bow of your head. “What brings you here?” He turned to face you, scanning up and down your body before responding with his booming voice. Even with the mask, you felt his eyes burning into you.

“Have you ever felt that you’re...different? That you can feel things others cannot? The people, this planet, even...me?” You slowly nodded your head.  _ How the fuck does he know?  _ “I’ve sensed it. Sensed you. And I’ve come to offer you something; training. You can harness that ability, that power. Make it work for you, bend at your will.” He paused at this, glancing around your tiny room, and you suddenly felt very self-conscious about your shitty apartment. “I can offer you so much more. You’re force-sensitive, young one. Let me help you, train you.” Your heart slammed in your chest as his words sat heavily in your mind. You had heard tales of the mysterious “force” but never believed it to be real. Yet here was the fucking Supreme Leader in your room, telling you it was. Leaving everything behind would be hard. You loved Coruscant. Yet the low chatter of the troopers outside, the rustling of their guns against their armored chests, the intimidating man standing in front of you; all of it told you that this wasn’t really an offer. “No” didn’t really seem like an option, and you didn’t feel like dying on your filthy apartment floor. So you played along.

“Wow...I had no idea. Of course, training would be incredible...sir,” you said breathily.

“Excellent.” And with a swish of his dark cape, he was already out the door. You sighed a heavy breath of relief as you wiped the sweat off your hands. 

“The First Order will provide you with hygiene products, clothes, an approved datapad, and will fulfill your basic needs. You may bring three personal items. You have five minutes,” one of the stormtroopers instructed. You almost laughed at the insanity of the situation but gulped it down as you moved to grab your favorite crossbody bag. Scanning over your room, you tried to weigh your options in your head. First, you grabbed your datapad to extract one of the only attachments to your parents you owned; a grainy family portrait. Your father leaned an arm on your head, sporting a goofy grin. Your mother wrapped her arm around your waist, beaming at the camera. You stood in the middle, distracted by something in the distance. The holophoto was bittersweet for you; a happy memory to cherish, but a grim reminder of your parents’ absence. You put the file on a small flash drive and stuffed it in your bag. Next, you moved to grab your blaster before you were stopped by a trooper. “No weapons,” he said gruffly. You frowned and opened the drawer of your bedside table to retrieve a couple of other things. Your favorite necklace caught your eye as it slid open. It wasn’t too flashy, made mostly of a thick cord, with a small wire-wrapped crystal hanging off it. An odd client had given it to you as a bonus for “a job well done.” The crystal itself was a smoky purple, roughly cut but beautifully natural. You slid the necklace over your head, positioning it around your neck before picking up your last item; a scratchy blanket from your childhood. Sleeping with it every night since you were 5, you just couldn’t let it go. It brought you comfort and warmth when nothing else could. You neatly folded it up before shoving it into your bag. As you zipped up the crossbody, you took one last look around your room. It wasn’t much. It was filthy, cramped, and loud. But it was home.

Picking up your datapad with a sigh, you send a message to the landlord about your new situation, along with a few extra credits. You looked out your window one last time, committing the familiar view to memory, before turning towards the troopers. 

“I’m ready to go.” They nod in response, gesturing towards the empty hallway. You nervously walk out in front of them, shuffling into the elevator. The ride down is silent, and luckily quick. It lands with a pleasant  _ ping!  _ as the doors slide open. You walk through the familiar lobby of your building, mentally saying farewell to its familiar warmth. A sleek airspeeder waits outside, neatly hovering just next to the sidewalk. A trooper opens the back door for you, pointing towards the empty seat. Quickly clambering in, he shuts the door behind you before he and the other trooper get in the front seats. 

Barely a second passes before you feel the engine rumbling underneath you. The speeder steadily rises into the air, joining the fast stream of air traffic. You gaze out your window, admiring the flickering lights below you.  _ The city looks so beautiful from up here.  _ You feel the familiar hum of life flowing around you, settling into its comfortable vibrance. 

The uncertainty of your future bounced around in your head. Training with the all-powerful Kylo Ren was daunting, crazy even. Just a few hours ago you were another nobody struggling to make ends meet on the streets of Coruscant. And now you’re “force-sensitive”? Whatever that means. All you knew is that what was coming would definitely be...interesting.


End file.
